In an image forming apparatus, when copying an original document, a memo region may be added. However, when creating the memo region, in many cases, the memo region is provided by reducing the size of the image to be formed on the paper. For this reason, the size of the image to be formed on the paper becomes small, and thus the image is not easily visible. In addition, various types of paper may be used for printing, and in particular, there are an increasing number of cases where color paper is used for printing instead of white paper. When a memo region is formed on the color paper, since the color paper is colored, the color paper may not be suitable for the memo region.